bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shukuchi
| signature = Rosuto Shiba, Kentaro Hiroshi, Kenji Hiroshi }} Shukuchi (縮地, Reduced Earth) is the term applied to three forms of high-speed movement developed by Rosuto Shiba, Kenji Hiroshi, and Kentaro Hiroshi independently of one-another. Rosuto's rose from advanced self-control techniques centred in Hakuda teachings, Kenji's through excessive Hohō mastery, whilst Kentaro's was achieved through Kidō that tapped into techniques deemed forbidden by the Central 46. Although never used by her the Shukuchi evolved from techniques initially practised by Anika Shihōin and passed along to those who studied under her. Shukuchi is an advanced relocation technique allowing the practitioner to travel varying distances instantaneously. Kenji's version of the technique was so precise that it enabled him to bypass the Spiritual Roads and forge his own pathway to traverse the spiritual realms, thus replacing and . Kentaro could only replicate this feat by expending massive quantities of spiritual power. Whether Rosuto's version possessed this trait was never shown. Overview Rosuto utilized the technique, which became known as the most fearsome in his vast arsenal, through advanced Hakuda techniques based on Anika's teachings, which led many to refer to him as a blur.Kaede's Close Run-In He could control every muscle in his body with such precision that he could reach excessively fast speeds without needing to rely on Shunpo at all. His speed was sufficient enough that he was capable of instantly defeating nearly two-hundred elite Onmitsukidō operatives in mere seconds. He was likewise capable of bypassing his opponent's defences with casual ease and knock even Captain-class Shinigami unconscious, as he demonstrated when he dealt with his sister.Rosuto's Anguish Rosuto would create a battle-centric application for his Shukuchi dubbed Maaikandan (間合い 間 段, Interval between Steps), which more-or-less voided any defensive technique usable by his opponent. Kenji's version is noticeably more potent than his son's as the former is fit to travel vast distances instantly,Fatherly Intervention whilst Kentaro's version is limited to short-range travel.Dealing with Loose Ends Kei Yume has stated that Kenji's Shukuchi is unique to him alone; Kei further claimed that Kenji created it by mimicking the Tenshi's Divinum Motus (天体歩 (ディビニャム モタス); Dibinyamu Motasu; Latin for "Divine Movement", Japanese for "Heavenly Body Step"), which involves the Tenshi temporarily assuming the properties of light whilst they travelled, which drastically augmented their speed and reflexes.Tenshi Kenji could literally appear to be in multiple places at once and could even use his Shukuchi to traverse the spiritual realms instantly, without first traversing the . It was superior to traditional Hohō techniques by leaps and bounds and was also the technique Kenji utilized to keep ahead of The Outsider and his agents, shown when Kenji recruited Lisa Yadōmaru and subsequently escaped pursuit.The Fire Still Burns Kentaro, however, would drastically refine his usage of the technique following the Collapse. By marking areas with a specific Kidō-based formula he was capable of mimicking his father's usage of the technique; this enabled Kentaro to literally be in multiple places at once, though he lacked his father's freedom when moving from place-to-place uninhibited. Kenji would however claim that, in terms of energy consumption, Kentaro's variant was by-far the superior of the duo; all Kentaro needed to do was connect his reiatsu to one of his marks, which required little or no exertion on his part. Incantation Unknown. Known practitioners *Rosuto Shiba. *Kenji Hiroshi. *Kentaro Hiroshi. Behind the Scenes *The Shukuchi is based on an ability of the . *This article pulls from the article on BFF. The page was created by Sei, using ideas brainstormed by the latter, Void, Njalm, and Chrono. Kenji's version utilizes the "spatial/dimensional resonance" whilst Kentaro's utilizes the "desire resonance". References & notes Category:Techniques